The EPF's Last Stand
The EPF's Last Stand was a large battle between the Agency Triad (EPF, SFCP, SFD) and the RPF. The battle occurred over midnight on April 10-11, 2028. The Story The battle was first planned in Fisher's Alley, when the RPF held a meeting. Agent 713 explained that if they could take out the Agency Triad, the Club Penguin Nation would be defenseless and go down with it. The RPF agreed with his plan. Stein Octopi was assigned to shoot at the Lighthouse until the EPF surrendered. The RPF emerged at the Beach, and Stein Octopi sniped the first fire at the Lighthouse. Every member of the Agenncy Triad was alerted of the open fire. The SFD arrived first, the SFCP second, and finally the EPF was able to assemble under the attack. It turned out that they were faced by the entire RPF as well. However, the Agency Triad had a victory over the RPF, and the RPF retreated to the Dock to figure out a better plan. Stein Octopi decided that he arm the whole RPF with his stash of stolen Solar Flare Vs. They decided to ambush the Agency Triad by attacking the Travel Lounge, the headquarters of the SFCP. As they proceeded to the Travel Lounge, the Agency Triad decided the cut them off from both the Ski Village and Beach, protecting 2 out of 3 of the agencies. Once more, the RPF retreated. Agent Snappy then had a revelation: if they could destroy the Town, they would have defied the Agency Triad and could spread fear amongst citizens. Withinn the hour, at 8:45 PM, the Town went down in flames. There was a total of 112 casualties. By now, the SFD had deployed protective troops around Billybob City. Officials at the capital ruled that Club Penguin Nation troops would have to be required if there was further unrest. At this, the RPF advanced away from the Town and to the Beach once more. They were met by strong resistance, but this time, the RPF was able to take several agents, including Rookie (duh). Ninjabert soon ordered to, no matter what, keep firing at the Lighthouse. In this time of need, Stein Octopi had a trick up his sleeve. His mega-powerful bomb, the OctoBomb, was deployed onto the Lighthouse, practically vaporizing the Beach. Agent92966 was severely injured, and would resign from the Agency Triad a week later. Colarondo himself was nearly killed in the explosion. Only 2% of the Agency Triad was left able to fight. At this victory, the RPF retreated knowing that Club Penguin Nation troops would be there soon. Once the Lighthouse and Town were reconstructed, thanks to massive releif efforts from the CPN, Penguin States, and Beakland, the Director and Gary decided that they disband the EPF, for no agents were even left within that field, their headquarters destroyed. Although the Lighthouse was reconstructed, the CPN wanted no further agent activities in the Lighthouse, fearing its destruction for the third time. The remaining agencies, the SFCP and SFD, would take months to recover. When Agent Dot learned that the EPF was disbanded, she said "Gone. Just like yesterday." Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Disasters Category:EPF Category:SFCP Category:SFD Category:RPF Category:Stories Category:Agency Triad Category:Post-2020 Events